


Notes

by katopiyo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: College Setting, Gen, M/M, Post-EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: Duo's been skipping class along with other things. Quatre wishes he wouldn't.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 3





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I wrote for these two in an attempt to figure out how to characterize them. It's been months now and I'm still not quite sure.

"Duo," Quatre sighs, setting his notebook down on the table. "When are you going to stop skipping class?"  
  
"When my brain starts working again," Duo replies, pulling the book towards him as his friend sits down at the opposite side of the table. "Where'd Heero, Trowa, and Wufei go?"  
  
"They're out getting lunch. Did you eat?"  
"Kinda."  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"I had a muffin from the cafeteria."  
"...When?"  
"Eight-ish? Maybe seven."  
  
Quatre lets out another elongated, exasperated sigh.  
  
"I'm getting you lunch. What do you want?"  
"Quat, no. I'm fine. You already do everything for me. I'm not about to ask you for anything more."  
"But you have to eat!"  
"I can eat when I get home."  
  
Quatre sluggishly rests his head in his hands as Duo flips through Quatre's notes, copying them down in his own book. His handwriting is illegible from every angle, but Quatre was now long used to reading it.  
  
"Did the professor notice I was gone?" Duo asks, not looking up from his task.  
  
"She knows you haven't come to class in two weeks, Duo," Quatre replies flatly. "She's asked us once when you'd be coming back."  
  
"And you said...?" Duo glances up to meet Quatre's annoyed gaze.  
  
"Next week," Quatre narrows his eyes. "Because I'm making you. Or I'll get Heero or Relena or Wufei to make you."  
  
"And not Trowa?" Duo chuckles. "Too nice?"  
  
"Trowa... Well..." Quatre trails off. "I'll ask him, too."  
  
Duo hums smugly and nods, outlining the important equations in his copied notes with red ink.  
  
Quatre leans forward to peek at Duo's notebook. "...Doesn't it get confusing if you only use one color?" he asks.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who bought me this pen," Duo quips, switching the ink color back to black. Quatre sighs. "Yes, but I'd hoped you'd use it along with the highlighters you'd gotten before - the erasable ones. How do you tell anything apart like this?"  
  
"I don't really read these back over," Duo shrugs. "I just box what I think I'll need for when we do the homework. Reading doesn't work for me."  
  
"Which is why you should suck it up and stop skipping class so you can listen to the material instead," Quatre frowns. "Are you almost done? I'd like to review."  
  
"Yup. Two more pages," Duo replies, writing faster. The slanted, semi-loopy script transforms into a flurry of illegible scribbles. Quatre struggles to hold back a chuckle.  
  
"What? Is my writing really that bad?"  
"Yes, I'd say so."  
  
"Rude!" Duo exclaims in mock offense. "Sorry we can't all have girly writing!"  
  
"True, but not everyone can handle having twenty-nine sisters," Quatre grins.  
  
"Okay, y'know what? That was a low move," Duo frowns. "That's got nothing to do with my handwriting, and no normal person has that many sisters. Your family is like, nuts."  
  
"Maybe so," Quatre acquiesces. "But remember, the Winner Corporation is paying for our tuitions. Be nice."  
  
"You mean you're paying for it. It's your company, now, isn't it?" Duo furrows his brows.  
  
"Technically, yes, but my sisters are the ones managing it while we're in school," Quatre notes, sinking back in his chair. "Honestly, I'm not looking forward to taking over."  
  
"Well, thanks, Quat," Duo closes Quatre's notes and slides them back to him. Quatre lazily slips the book back into his bag without a word.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Duo asks. "Managing the corporation, I mean."  
  
"It'd be worse if my sisters didn't stick around," Quatre says. "It's huge. Being in charge of it means being in charge of several dozen other things, too. There's a bunch of phone calls and emails and meetings and traveling..."  
  
"Sounds cool, though. Better than war, at least."  
"I wish it were cool. It was hectic enough when I was only there temporarily. I have no idea how my father did it."  
  
Quatre doesn't voice how he wishes his father were still around to ask, which ends up translating into sudden silence.  
  
"...You okay, Quat?" Duo leans slightly over the table, peeking into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry," the blond unconvincingly reassures him.  
  
Duo leans back into his chair, arms behind his head, smug grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Listen, I dunno how much other work you've gotta do, but do you wanna go do somethin' fun for once?"  
"Like what...?"  
"I dunno. We could just go goof around at the mall, if you want."  
  
Quatre puts his hand to his chin in contemplation.  
  
"Quat, I know you skipped lunch to come and see me. You've got that droop in your shoulders, and you're definitely not as talkative as you are when you're fed," Duo smirks. "I'm fine with waiting to eat, but knowing you, you'll probably fall down the stairs or something if you wait for too long."

Quatre blinks, startled at the sudden call-out.

"Let me get _you_ something instead," Duo suggests. "Besides - you and I both know that mall food court food is way better than anything we can get if we stay here."  
  
"...You don't have a job right now. I'll pay for my own food."  
"Nope! My turn! I insist."  
  
"Duo!" Quatre protests as Duo stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, then slips his free arm into the other strap. "Duo, I'm not going to let you -"  
  
Duo ignores him as he adjusts his hat.  
  
"C'mon, Quat," he grins. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind!"  
  
"Weren't we going to study with the others for the exam we have next week!?" Quatre struggles despite himself and rushes to grab his bag and push their chairs in.  
  
"They'll live!" Duo shrugs, walking off. "We've split off before, and we can split for a little again! It's not like we won't be coming back!"  
  
Defeated, Quatre lets out a huff as he starts to follow behind Duo, who sticks out his tongue as he makes a beeline for the library's exit. Quatre shouts as he starts to run after him.

"If I'm eating, you're eating, too!"


End file.
